Electrical service devices, for example line circuit breakers, have a housing, in which the components associated with the service device, such as connection terminals, for example, which consist of an electrically conductive material and carry voltage during operation, are accommodated. The housing has openings, through which the voltage-carrying components are accessible. For example, each connection terminal has two openings associated with it: the screw of the connection terminal is actuated through one opening, and the electrical conductor to be connected is inserted through the other opening.
If a plurality of line circuit breakers are assembled, for example, to form a single device, the opposing, further openings are provided in the broad side walls, through which openings a coupling part engages which couples the components, which are associated with one another, of the two switching devices, for example moveable elements associated with the latching points of the switching mechanisms, to one another, with the result that, in the event of a tripping process in one line circuit breaker pole, the other line circuit breaker poles are also switched off.
Minimum distances, which are determined in accordance with standards valid in Europe, in relation to the air gaps and leakage paths are provided between the voltage-carrying components of the two adjacent service switching devices, which standards are not valid in other countries. For example, the specifications UL 489 prescribe markedly increased air gaps and leakage paths for all voltage levels, which air gaps and leakage paths cannot be achieved using the line circuit breakers which are at present generally marketed in Europe.
These problems naturally also apply to residual-current circuit breakers and other switching devices and their accessories.
For this reason, special production processes are required for those countries in which higher air gaps and leakage paths are required than in Europe (in particular in the Federal Republic of Germany) in order that service devices exported to the USA and marketed there meet the standards in that country.
The production of special devices, in particular the outer housing, entails higher costs owing to special tools.